It Started With Just One Kiss
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: AU, Hermione and Ginny have been best friends since they met. And best friends help each other through the good, the bad...everything. How will they deal when Hermione gets her first real kiss? More importantly, when said kiss...is with Ginny.
1. Intoxication

**A/N: **AU Hermione's sixth year, Ginny's fifth. Basically the title says all. This is how Hermione and Ginny's relationship started with just one kiss.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I am not J.K. Rowling. Even more unfortunately that means that I do not own these characters. However if I did, I'm not sure if you would see them ever again. I'd be too busy using them for my own enjoyment.

**It Started With Just One Kiss**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

**Chapter One: **Intoxication

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked over at Ginny as the boys attempted to show how manly they were by wrestling with each other. Both girls laughed as Harry elbowed Ron in the nose.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for mate?" Ron yelled as his hands rushed up to his face.

"Sorry Ron, but you started it."

"Yeah but I was just messing around." Hermione laughed at the sound of Ron's voice which now sounded as if he had a very bad cold.

"Well we'll leave you two boys to your...fun," Ginny said dragging Hermione up the grounds to the castle.

"That was disturbing," Hermione said as they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny laughed and agreed.

"Yeah but seeing Ron get elbowed in the nose was hilarious. He had it coming." The two collapsed on the couch in front of the fire and laughed as they recalled seeing Ron's face.

"So are you going to go to the party on Friday?" Ginny asked curiously.

"You mean Dean and Seamus' party?" Ginny nodded in response to Hermione's question. "I don't know... I'll probably have some homework that I could do..."

"Hermione..." Ginny began. "You need to get out of those books. You should come, I'm going, and it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it." Ginny smiled knowing that she would get Hermione to agree to it eventually. The two girls sat and talk, as best friends often do, for a while. Thursday afternoon, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry were sitting at lunch. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, Harry was going over Quidditch plays, Ginny was talking excitedly about the next Hogsmead trip and Hermione was attempting to write an essay. She pulled a large book out of her bag and ruffled through the pages, obviously searching for something.

"Dammit," she said under her breath. Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend curiously.

"Did I just hear you correctly Hermione? Did you just say _dammit_?" Hermione finally tore her eyes from the book and looked up at Ginny who was now smirking.

"Well I can't find the bloody passage. I swear it was in this book. Unless..." Ginny grinned. Hermione hardly ever swore. Ginny found it quite funny actually.

"It must be in the other book. Ugh...I returned that one this morning."

"We can run up there and get it if you want to." Hermione looked at the time.

"I don't have time right now..."

"What about your time-turner?" Ginny asked.

"I had to give it back. McGonagall said I was usuing it for personal stuff too often," Hermione said with a smirk.

"Hermione! Who knew you were so rebellious?"

"Do you think maybe you could run up and get it for me?" Ginny grinned.

"If you come to the party tomorrow." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She really needed the book and with her schedule she wouldn't be able to go to the library until after dinner. If Ginny got it for her, she could bring to her after the next class, and a small part of her wanted to go to the party. She sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go." Ginny smirked as Hermione wrote down the name of the book and handed it to the Weasley on the way out of the Great Hall. Ginny took the piece of paper and hugged Hermione.

"Hermione, you are going to have so much fun that you won't even think about your schoolwork." Hermione smiled lightly and headed off to class. Even though she didn't show it, she was excited to go to the party.

The next night Hermione was wondering what she had gotten herself into when they got to the party. She knew that as a prefect, she should not be taking part in a party that could get them all in trouble or even expelled but the danger of it all made her slightly giddy. Several students were already drunk and both Hermione and Ginny laughed as they watched the students stumble throughtout the room created from the Room of Requirement.

"Let's go get something to drink," Ginny said, dragging Hermione over towards one of the large tables that was covered in snacks and drinks. Hermione poured herself a glass of punch but before she could take a sip Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione, you do realize that there's alcohol in there don't you?" Hermione nodded and took a sip anyways.

"I'm feeling bold tonight Ginny. I'm up for new things." Ginny just smiled and shrugged as she too poured a glass of punch. They walked around and talked to some of their friends, and when they saw Ron dancing to the music they all laughed.

"I am _not _related to him," Ginny said sternly. "I must have been adopted." Hermione laughed and took some of Ginny's hair in her hand.

"I think this says otherwise Gin." Ginny smiled despite her defeat. Some older student came over and threw his arms around both girls' shoulders.

"Hellooo ladies," he slurred. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over at Hermione. "So who's up for a good snog?" The guy continued, still slurring.

"I'll kiss Hermione just to get you to leave us alone," Ginny said moving away from him. Both Hermione's and the guy's heads shot towards the redhead.

"Seriously?" he asked. Ginny, not wanting to do anything to make Hermione uncomfortable, looked over at her friend who, surprisingly, had a sly smile on her face. Hermione figured that it was just her buzz due to the alcohol, but kissing Ginny seemed intriuging at the moment.

"How much money do you have?" Ginny asked. Hey she might be taking advantage of the guy's intoxication level but she didn't care. He patted his pockets and looked up sadly.

"None. I left my wallet in my room."

"Sorry, no deal." The guy walked away clearly upset but Hermione wasn't paying attention to him. She looked over at Ginny who was now extremely interested in her drink.

"Would you have done it?" Hermione asked causing the redhead to look up. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," she said quietly. "But not if you didn't want to," she added quickly.

"I think it would have been funny. Right now I'd probably think anything was funny but...you get the point." Ginny smiled. She wasn't sure if it was because Hermione was slightly tipsy or the fact that she wasn't appauled at the idea of kissing Ginny. She figured it was a little bit of both. She had known for a while now that she was gay, but hadn't told anyone. She hadn't even thought about Hermione in that way because they were best friends but now her mind was drifting off on its own. Hermione downed the rest of her drink, hoping that the alcohol would drive away the tingling feeling in her stomach. When her cup was empty, she held it up to Ginny and smiled.

"It's gone. I'm gonna go get some more." Ginny nodded and took another sip of her own drink.

Later that night, Hermione stumbled into her room and tripped, falling onto the floor laughing hysterically. Ginny couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene in front of her. Hermione was completely trashed. She tried to stand up but just stumbled back onto the floor. Ginny walked over and helped her up, leading her over to the bed.

"Come on, let's get you into some pajamas," Ginny said. Hermione started tugging at her clothes and finally collapsed on the bed wearing just a tank top and panties.

"You know what I _really _want Ginny? Some chocolate frogs. Doesn't that sound good?"

"Yeah sure."

"_Or _some Bertie Bott's Every Favor Beans."

"You mean flavor," Ginny corrected her.

"What?" Ginny tried not tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"Nothing. You don't even like them."

"But I might like them now..."

"I don't think so," Ginny said as she walked over to the dresser and conjured up a glass of water. Carrying it over to the bed, she told Hermione to sit up, which she did with some difficulty.

"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better," Ginny said handing the glass to her friend.

"But I feel great already Gin," Hermione slurred but took the glass and drank anyways. Ginny smiled and tucked a strand of curly hair behind Hermione's ear. Ginny took the glass when she was done and set it down. Hermione reached her hand up and cupped Ginny's cheek as she gazed into the redhead's eyes.

"I love you Ginny." Ginny smiled and helped Hermione lay down in the large bed.

"I love you too Hermione," Ginny said as Hermione closed her eyes. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt the urge to kiss Hermione. The brunette was so drunk that she wouldn't even remember it. Ginny shrugged off the thought, knowing it would be wrong in so many ways. She started to get up but stopped abruptly when she felt Hermione's hand grasp her wrist. She turned back towards the brunette and saw that her eyes were open, despite the exhaustion that was tugging at her body.

"Stay with me Ginny," Hermione said quietly. Ginny nodded and started over towards the couch but again was stopped, this time when Hermione spoke.

"No. Here," the older girl said, patting the bed next to her. "I just don't want to be alone," Ginny nodded, noticing the nervousness in her friends voice. She didn't know where it was coming from but she agreed anyways. Hermione curled against her, and Ginny looked up at the ceiling.

"Gin," Hermione mumbled. "The room's moving."

"That's normal."

"Is it?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep."

"It's going in circles."

"I know Hermione."

"Why is it doing that?"

"It'll go away."

"You promise?"

"I promise." A few minutes later Ginny heard Hermione's deep rhythmic breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep. She smiled as she breathed in the scent of Hermione's hair before nodding off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up and saw the back of Ginny's head in her face. She groaned as she vaguely remembered the night before. Bits and pieces of the party replayed in her head. The noise caused the redhead to stir, and turn over looking into her friends eyes.

"Hey...you're alive," Ginny said quietly. "How are you feeling?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to scrub aways the tiredness.

"Fine, why?" Ginny looked shocked.

"You drank so much last night...and you feel fine?"

"I'm kind of thirsty but other than that I'm fine."

"That is so not fair." Ginny moved onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, pulling a throw pillow out from underneath her. "You have too many pillows. How can you sleep with this many pillows?" Hermione smiled and took the pillow, pulling it against her chest.

"I like them. They keep me company when I get lonely at night. I don't like sleeping in an empty bed." Ginny laughed lightly.

"Well just think, last night you had a real person to keep you company."

"And you're much more interesting. You talk and everything."

"I never shut up."

"Yes you do."

"Not according to Ron."

"Ron doesn't know what he's talking about but I know something that would make you shut up." Ginny turned her head and looked at Hermione who had propped herself up on her arms.

"Yeah, what?" Hermione simply leaned down and covered Ginny's lips with her own.

And Hermione had been right, it did shut Ginny up.

**A/N: **Some of you may be wondering where you have seen this before. Any one ever read The Bermudez Triangle by Maureen Johnson? I loved the way she wrote Mel and Avery's first kiss so I kind of used the idea. Anyways review review review!!!

**P.S. **who else is extremely excited about this weekend???!!!!!!!


	2. Like A Game

**A/N: **Ok I didn't explain this in the last chapter. Hermione is a prefect but not Head girl yet. In this story she has her own room, like the Head Boy and Girl do. It's larger than the normal dorms and its much more private than Ginny's dorm. That is why Ginny and Hermione go to her room instead of Ginny's to... well you'll see.

**Chapter Two: **Like A Game

The kiss was quick and innocent but when Hermione pulled away to apologize, Ginny placed her hands on either side of the brunette's face and pulled her back into the kiss. Ginny had been surprised when Hermione first kissed her but now Hermione was surprised that Ginny was so unwilling to stop. This kiss was gently and curious but at the same time, passionate. Hermione let out a small moan as Ginny ran her tongue along the older girl's bottom lip, gently prodding for access. Hermione complied, parting her lips for Ginny's probing tongue. Hermione's mind was racing with so many different thoughts but all her focus turned to the girl beneath her when she felt one of Ginny's hands sliding slowly down her back. She released her full weight on Ginny, earning a soft moan from the redhead as their bodies pressed together. Ginny smiled against Hermione's lips, as her hand slid over Hermione's ass; she had forgotten that the brunette had fallen asleep wearing only a tank top and a pair of panties. Finally the two broke apart, as oxygen became a necessity.

"Ginny..." Hermione started. She let her head fall, resting on the redhead's shoulder.

"I should go..." Ginny whispered. Her mind was so clouded by the weight of the beautiful woman above her that she needed to get away for a little while to think about everything.

"Ok," Hermione replied quietly. She knew too well how hard it would be to figure this whole thing out while in each other's presence. Hermione pulled herself off of Ginny, and they both sat up, still trying to regulate their breathing. Hermione closed her eyes and unconciously licked her lips as Ginny quietly made her way out of her room. She smiled at Ginny's lingering taste on her lips. They both knew that if they had tried to speak or even look at each other, Ginny wouldn't have been able to leave.

Ginny collapsed on her bed and sighed. She knew that this would happen sooner or later she just hadn't thought that it would be with Hermione. She had to figure out was this was. It wasn't just some random girl that she would never see again. This was _Hermione_. They were best friends and had been for about six years. If anything went wrong, her life would be ruinned, but...on the other hand, they _were _best friends. They knew each others deepest secrects. _Except for this one big one, _Ginny thought. _But then maybe Hermione is gay too. She wouldn't just kiss a girl if she wasn't attracted to her, right? _How had they both kept this big of a secret, a secret for so long. Ginny had done it by simply ignoring it. But would she have ignored it if she had known that Hermione was going through the same thing? Would she have told her? They could have helped each other through it. Ginny silently scolded herself. She didn't even know if Hermione _had _been feeling this for a while. She groaned and rubbed her face. Why did this have to be so complicated when it felt so right? She decided to jump in the shower before heading down to breakfast. She was extremely glad that it was a Saturday and that she wouldn't have to try and focus in her classes.

Hermione smiled and fell back onto her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Ginny had kissed her. No. She had kissed Ginny. She kissed a girl, and it had been amazing. Her first real kiss, and it was with her best friend. It was sweet, and gentle and passionate, everything that a first kiss should be. She closed her eyes and imagined the feeling of Ginny pressed beneath her as they kissed. She imagined the feeling of Ginny's soft lips on hers and Ginny's tongue massaging her own. When had this attraction to girls occured? She didn't have a problem with it; hell she just made out with her best friend because of it. But she had never thought about girls in that way. She had always had a crush on Ron, but as they got older they had more and more differences. She loved him as a friend but he was just too immature to be her boyfriend. But now she had a _girlfriend_. Girlfriend? All they did was kiss. Did that make Ginny her girlfriend?

After jumping in the shower, Hermione got dressed and headed down to breakfast. Her stomach jumped slightly when she saw Ginny sitting next to Ron at the Gryffindor table. She looked down at her outfit to make sure that her jeans and sweater looked ok. She sat down next to Harry, across from Ginny and their eyes met. Both girls gave a shy smile and then turned to their food. Ginny poked at her food, too nervous to eat, and Hermione was blushing even though no one was looking at her.

"What's up with you two?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Both Ginny and Hermione looked up at each other wide eyed and then over at Ron.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked cautiously. Ron didn't notice her nervousness and took another bite before responding.

"I mean, you're usually talking about twenty different ways to spend the weekend doing homework and Ginny never shuts up about anything for longer than five minutes. _I got her to stop talking this morning, _Hermione thought with a smile. Almost reading her mind, Ginny responded.

"Hermione said that you don't know what you're talking about. In fact, this morning I went...a while without talking," she said locking eyes with Hermione, causing both girls to blush slightly.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," Ron mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes. Thinking about the kiss, made her stomach tighten and she couldn't eat anymore. She stood up and looked down at Ginny.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm going to go for a walk. Ginny, would you care to join me?" Ginny looked up and smiled when she saw the huge grin plastered on Hermione's face.

"Sure. I'm not very hungry either." The two girls headed out of the great hall, leaving the two boys confused. They bumped into each other slightly as they quickly walked to were they were finally alone. Ginny looked around and when satisfied that they were hidden from view, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into another kiss. Hermione smiled and gently pushed Ginny back against the wall. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck while Hermione placed her hands on Ginny's hips, leaning into the redhead. After a few seconds Hermione opened her mouth to allow Ginny's tongue to massage her own. Hermione smiled at the feeling of Ginny's body pressed against her. She had never felt so comfortable in her life. Finally Hermione broke the kiss, resting her forhead against Ginny's and both focused on controlling their breathing. Hermione opened her eyes to see Ginny looking back at her smiling.

"Hey," Ginny said quietly. Hermione smiled also and gently rubbed up and down Ginny's sides.

"Hey," she replied. "I think we should talk, while we still can." Ginny nodded but pressed her lips against Hermione's again. After a few moments, Hermione broke the kiss again.

"Ok Gin, I'm serious this time. I think we should talk."

"Ok, you're right." Hermione stood up and they both straightened out their clothes. They headed outdoors and walked towards the lake. They casually bumped into each other as they walked and Hermione was the first to speak.

"How are you?" she asked quietly. Ginny smiled, knowing the hidden meaning in Hermione's question. She wasn't just asking how Ginny was feeling; she was asking if she was ok with what happened that morning and just a few minutes before. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"Good."

"Yeah?" Ginny noticed the hopefullness in Hermione's voice.

"Really good," she said looking up at her friend. Both girls blushed and smiled. "So, what does this mean now?"

"I don't know. I'm not used to this. You know that I've never had a real boyfriend, let alone a girlfriend. This is so weird," Hermione said, causing Ginny to look at the ground.

"If you're uncomfortable..." the redhead started quietly. Hermione stopped walking and placed her hand on Ginny's arm.

"It's weird. But it's a good weird. I just mean that..." she groaned. "I don't know what I mean." Both girls were silent for a moment; Ginny because she thought that Hermione was changing her mind and Hermione because she couldn't put her thoughts into words.

"But its good," Hermione finally finished. Ginny looked up.

"Are you sure?" the redhead asked nervously. She knew exactly how she felt about the situation and she had never felt this way before. Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to a heavily wooded area. Once they were out of sight from anyone that might be watching, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"I'm absolutely sure Ginny," Hermione said with a grin. Ginny pulled her back into the kiss and a while later they headed back up to the castle to join the boys.

For the first couple days, it was like a game. They would brush against each other's arms when in public instead of holding hands. They tried to act normal around people since they weren't ready to tell anyone just yet. They didn't think that the boys suspected anything, and they were glad because they didn't know what they were going to say. When at meals or any other table, one of them would 'accidently' find the other's foot underneath. Once all their classes were done, they would meet somewhere; sometimes the library, down by the lake, or the Gryffindor common room. Whenever they had a few seconds alone, one would lean over and pull the other into a kiss. The kisses were always quick and innocent, so that if they got caught they could say they slipped or something, but it always left them both wanting more.

They would head down to dinner and sit next to each other. Sometimes Hermione would reach down the table for something and brush her arm across Ginny's chest, or Ginny would slip her hand under the table and gently caress Hermione's thigh. This night, Hermione was pretending to whisper something to Ginny, and instead she flicked her tongue out and gently nibbled on the redhead's earlobe. Ron noticed the weird smile on Ginny's face and he asked her about it.

"Oi, Gin...what is Hermione telling you to make you grin like that?" Hermione heard him and smiled against Ginny's ear, as the redhead's eyes flew open. She tried not to blush as Hermione turned towards Ron, smirking.

"Wouldn't you like to know Ronald." Ginny laughed, caught Hermione's eyes and then Hermione laughed too. Ron looked confusedly from the two girls, over to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Girls..." Ron said, shaking his head. Hermione looked over at Ginny and grinned. Ginny yawned.

"Hey Hermione, I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if I crash in your room tonight after we study?" Hermione raised an eyebrow slightly but not enough so that anyone other than Ginny could see it. They had fallen into a routine of snogging in Hermione's room for a while and then Ginny would reluctantly go back to her own room. She had never asked to stay the night and Hermione could feel her stomach tighten. It wasn't that she didn't want Ginny to stay, it was that she was extrememly terrified of what might happen. She was excited beyond belief, but still completely terrified.

"Of course Ginny. You can stay whenever you want."

"Wait! Study? We were supposed to study?!" Ron asked frantically. "What test is it?"

"Relax Ronald. Ginny is the one with the test. I'm going to help her study this weekend." Ginny smiled. _The only thing I'm going to be studying tonight is the way your tongue feels against mine, _she thought as Hermione continued. "She, unlike you, actually cares about her grades."

"I care about my grades..." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "I do...I just find girls more interesting." Ginny smiled again and let her hand slide down to Hermione's thigh. She noticed when Hermione jumped slightly. She lowered her hand to where Hermione's skirt stopped, just above her knees. She then inched her hand back up, but this time, slipping it under Hermione's skirt.

"Well shoving your tongue down Lavender's throat may be more interesting than studying but how will that help you after you graduate?" Hermione gasped slightly but only Ginny noticed. Ron mumbled something, but Hermione's only focus was on the hand that was slowly inching up her thigh.

"Whatever Ron," she said a little more breathy than she intended. "Shall we head upstairs Ginny? I'm not that hungry anymore," she said without looking at her tormentor. If she looked at Ginny, she knew should would start blushing badly and she had to fight the urge to attack Ginny's mouth with her own. She walked slowly out of the Greath Hall and could feel Ginny's eyes burning into her back. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she walked past the rest of the students, and when they were finally out into the main hallway, she turned towards Ginny.

"You are evil, Ginevra Weasley. Pure evil." Ginny grinned.

"Oh come on. No one noticed."

"That's not the point."

"Come on, let's get upstairs and start _studying_," Ginny said wagging her eyebrows and dragging Hermione up the stairs.

"Do I even want to know what your version of studying is?" Hermione asked suspiciously, although she already knew the answer.

"You will know and I know for a fact that you will enjoy it."

"You are as bad as your brother."

"Hey now, that's not very nice. I could just go back to my room and not even..."

"No," Hermione said quickly. Ginny just grinned and continued to hurry towards Hermione's room.

**A/N: **Oki doki. Now go review please!!! Did you like, hate, love, loath? Anything. I need feedback people!!!!


	3. Snogging in the Hallway

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you like...

**Chapter Three: **Snogging in the Hallway

Ginny, deciding she couldn't wait until they reached Hermione's room, pushed her against the wall and quickly slipped her tongue into the brunette's mouth. Hermione moaned involuntarily as Ginny leaned against her and pressed their bodies together. Hermione spun them around so that now Ginny was pressed against the wall, causing the redhead to moan this time. Ginny ran her hands down Hermione's back squeezed her ass through her skirt. Hermione's hands pulled Ginny's shirt out of her skirt and Ginny gasped as she felt cold hands roaming her flat stomach.

"Well, well. That wouldn't be Miss Granger caught snogging in the hallway would it?" Both girls froze when they heard the cold, hard voice of Severus Snape. Hermione pulled away just enough to be able to look into Ginny's eyes. The fact that she had immediately stopped when she had heard him, proved to Snape that he had indeed caught the know-it-all Gryffindor princess.

"And which of the Trio would be your companion?" he asked as he couldn't see the person clearly in the dimly lit hallway.

"Weasley perhaps?" he added when he thought he saw that infamous red hair. "What would Mr. Potter say if he found out you chose his own best friend over The Boy Who Just Keeps Living?" Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and smirked. Ginny knew what she was thinking and nodded. Hermione leaned in and placed one more quick kiss on Ginny's lips.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Weas..." he started firmly but he stopped when Hermione turned around and moved aside to reveal Ginny, instead of Ron. He looked from one girl to the next and couldn't hide the confusion written all over his face and both girls grinned.

"Well this is interesting, isn't it. Twenty points each, from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior. Consider this your warning but next time I won't be so lenient," he said sternly.

"What? No detention?" Hermione asked sarcastically. Snape glared at her.

"As it is, public displays of affection are not exactly grounds for detention, unfortunately. However, next time, I might just catch you actually breaking the rules and I will gladly assign you the punishment you deserve," he seethed.

"Is that a threat?" Ginny asked rudely.

"I am a professor and would never make threats. I can not help it if you decide to break the rules in my pressence. It wouldn't be hard to convince the Headmaster, given your reputation with those two idiots Miss Granger. And, surely Miss Weasly would follow in her brothers' footsteps." Hermione and Ginny glared at him as he started to walk away. "Oh and ten more points from Gryffindor for speaking rudely to a professor," he sneered without turning to look back at them. Hermione groaned and the two girls continued on to her room. Once inside, Hermione collapsed on her bed and groaned again.

"God that man is so...ugh!" Ginny sat next to her and looked down at the older girl. "I used to feel sorry for him. He went through so much but I never even did anything to him! Why does he have to be such an insufferable git?" Ginny laughed.

"You've been hanging around Ron too much. You're starting to sound like him." Ginny leaned over and rested her arm on the other side of Hermione so that she was leaning over the brunette.

"That's not a good thing. Did you notice that Snape thought you were Ron?"

"Yeah, but he's just a greasy old git. Did you see how shocked he was when he saw that you were snogging a girl? His face was priceless."

"Oh I know. It was hilarious. He got so angry when I didn't turn around immediately. But I just wanted one more kiss." Ginny grinned and leaned down to close the short distance between their lips. Hermione brought her hands up and gripped Ginny's hair.

"Well you can have as many kisses as you want." Hermione grinned.

"Well I want one..." she said after placing a quick kiss on Ginny's lips. "Two..." she said after another. "Three...four..." She moved for another but Ginny pulled back slightly. Hermione bit her lip and smirked. Ginny gave a small moan before she closed the gap again. She then moved her lips down Hermione's jawline, down her neck, over her breasts and to her stomach. She pushed Hermione's shirt up, uncovering her flat stomach. Ginny kissed the newly exposed flesh and slid her hand up Hermione's smooth leg. She slid it under the brunette's skirt and slowly inched closer to the heated core she was seeking. Hermione's breaths became ragged as Ginny tasted the skin just above the hem of Hermione's skirt.

"Ginny..." Hermione half said, half moaned. Ginny crept her hand higher and higher. "Ginny, wait." Ginny's head shot up and searched Hermione's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked; her voice full of fear and concern. Hermione laced her fingers with both of Ginny's hands and brought Ginny's lips up to her own.

"Nothing...I just don't think I can do this. Not yet." She turned her head, looking away. "I'm sorry," she added quietly. Ginny placed one of her hands on Hermione's cheek, making her look at her.

"Hey. You have nothing to be sorry about. I will never do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Hermione blushed slightly.

"I'm the older one. I'm supposed to be saying that to you. Not the other way around."

"Everyone goes at their own speed Hermione. I don't like you any less because you're not ready to have sex. In fact, I am really glad that you told me. I would never forgive myself if I had made you do things you weren't ready for." Hermione smiled and kissed Ginny again.

"You are so incredible Ginny Weasley."

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Ginny lowered her lips slowly and gently kissed Hermione. She slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth and slowly, but passionately massaged the brunette's tongue with her own. After a few seconds she pulled away. Hermione had closed her eyes but didn't open them yet, and smiled.

"I am perfectly content to just lay here with you tonight, if that's ok. I mean I can go back to my room if you want."

"No, I want you to stay. Even though I was drunk, that night when you stayed the night, I slept better than I have for a while." Ginny smiled and settled her body next to Hermione's, resting her head in the crook of Hermione's neck.

"Did you realize that it was one week ago tonight?" Ginny whispered.

"Oh yeah, I guess it was. It's only been a week? It seems like much longer." The next morning, Hermione was the first to wake. She smiled when she felt Ginny's arm draped across her stomach. She turned her head slightly and kissed Ginny's forhead. She carefully extracted herself from Ginny's grasp and turned so that she was leaning above her. She placed another kiss on Ginny's forhead to try and wake her up but it didn't work. She leaned down again but this time she kissed Ginny's lips. After not getting a response, she slipped her tongue into the redhead's mouth and slowy she could feel Ginny beginning to respond. The younger girl moaned and opened her eyes slowly as Hermione pulled away.

"Mmm, I wish I could wake up to that every morning."

"Maybe we'll have to work on that then."

"I like the sound of that." Hermione was leaning in for another kiss when they both heard Ginny's stomach growl. Ginny blushed and Hermione grinned. She scooted down a little and lifted Ginny's shirt to reveal her stomach.

"I think...that someone...is a little...hungry," she said in between placing small kisses on and around Ginny's bellybutton. Ginny smiled.

"Maybe just a little."

"Well then, we should head down to breakfast. If we don't, the boys will probably be wondering what happened to us last night."

"They only wish they knew," Ginny joked before giving Hermione one last kiss and getting up. They quickly changed their clothes and headed down to the Great Hall.

"It's about time you two showed up. How late did you stay up studying last night?" Harry said when the two girls sat across from him and Ron.

"Knowing Hermione, they probably just got done studying," Ron mumbled but both girls heard him, looked at each other and smirked.

"Actually Ginny, I thought you were doing really well last night. Maybe we should do it again tonight."

"Sure. I love studying with you. You make it fun. It feels like I'm not doing any school work at all."

"You two have been acting really strange lately," Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"Whatever you say Ronald," Hermione said calmly. They coudn't suspect anything. It wasn't like she and Ginny had snogged in public or anything. They had tried not act differently. Hermione silently scolded herself for being paranoid. No one knew anything, and even if they did, would it be so bad?

Meanwhile, up at the Heads Table, Snape sat down next to McGonagall, carefully watching the interaction between Hermione and Ginny. It was obvious that no one else knew about them. To the general observer they looked like typical best friends, but Snape could see the subtle touches, the laughing and leaning against each other and the looks that lasted just a few seconds too long. He turned to McGonagall and smirked.

"Minerva, you will be surprised to know that I caught two of your precious Gryffindors, in some innapropriate behavior yesterday evening."

"What? Who? It wasn't Neville and Luna again was it?"

"Thank you Minerva for burning my mind with that image. Actually no, it was Weasley and your perfect little princess Granger."

"Oh Severus, they're just kids. But I'll talk to Ron and Hermione later if that will make you happy."

"It's not Ron..." Snape said suspiciously. McGonagall looked over at him curiously.

"But you said Weasley and Ron is the only one other than..." She looked over towards Hermione and Ginny who were both laughing at something.

"Like I said, it's not Ron." She looked back at Snape.

"Ginny? But, you must have been mistaken. Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure."

"Well...there's nothing wrong with that. I mean as long as they're happy."

"The wizarding world is no more accepting than the muggle world. If people find out, Miss Granger's future could be ruinned. And you wouldn't let her precious mind go to waste would you?" McGonagall looked back over at the two girls. She felt bad but Snape was right.

**A/N: **Uh-oh whats gonna happen? Don't worry, I have LOTS of plans for this story ;) so stay tuned.


	4. Costumes and Jealousy

**A/N: **wow thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love reading them. Anyways here's the next chapter…oh and I now have Microsoft Word so hopefully no more little spelling mistakes :D read on!

**Chapter Four: **Costumes and Jealousy

A couple of weeks after being caught by Snape in the hallway, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all wandering around Hogsmead. They strolled into the Three Broomsticks and the two girls found a table while the boys grabbed four butterbeers from the bar. Hermione and Ginny sat down in a booth towards the back. When she was sure no one was looking, Ginny quickly planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Under the table, she laced her fingers with Hermione's and squeezed gently. Ron and Harry came over, sliding two butterbeers to the girls.

"So what are you two going to buy today?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"We want to look for costumes for the Halloween Ball," Ginny said.

"Yeah when is that?" Ron asked.

"Um, next weekend. Hasn't Lavender been bugging you about it yet?" Hermione told him.

"Yeah. She's gonna be a princess. She wants to take me to get a costume today."

"What are you going to be?"

"She wants me to be her knight in shining armor." Ginny, Hermione, and Harry laughed.

"Sod off. What are you all being anyways?"

"Cho was looking though Dudley's old kids books when she came to visit me at the Dursley's and she wants to be Jasmine from Aladdin."

"Oooh she'll look really cute as Jasmine. I always loved her," Hermione said excitedly. Ginny scowled and pinched Hermione's leg under the table, causing her to jump slightly. She looked over at the redhead who had her eyebrows raised, looking for an answer. Hermione took Ginny's hand under the table and gave a light squeeze.

"So what are you going to be Harry?"

"A Quidditch player. I never got to dress up when I was younger. I always had to carry Dudley's candy but never got to have any. But I'm just gonna wear my uniform. What about you girls?"

"We're not sure yet. Hermione, I've got to go to the bathroom," Ginny said without looking at Hermione.

"Ok I'll come with you." The two girls slid out of the booth and headed to the bathroom.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in groups?" Ron asked.

"They're not really going to the bathroom Ron. They say that when they need to talk." Ron gave Harry a weird look.

"How do you know that?"

"Cho told me. Do you even _listen _when Lavender talks?" Ron gave Harry another look only this one said "are you serious?"

"Harry...no one actually _listens _when Lavender talks. You just kind of tune her out and nod occasionally until she's done." Ginny locked the door after allowing Hermione into the bathroom.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"'Oooh she'll look really cute as Jasmine. I always loved her,'" Ginny said mimicking what Hermione had said a few minutes earlier.

"Oh come on Ginny. You can't be serious."

"Well I am."

"Ginny, I am not attracted to Cho." Ginny folded her arms across her chest.

"Maybe not now, but who knows how you'll feel when she's dressed up as Jasmine."

"She doesn't even like girls. She's dating Harry."

"You didn't deny that you might be attracted to her at the Ball."

"Ginny please don't do this. The only girl I will be looking at at the Ball is you." Hermione walked over and took Ginny's hands in hers. "Why don't you believe me?" Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just got jealous when I saw that smile on your face when you were talking about Cho."

"You don't have to worry about that. I promise, I do not like Cho that way. You are the only person that I want to be with." Hermione could see a small smile tugging at Ginny's lips. She placed her hands on Ginny's arms and pulled her into a kiss. Ginny relaxed and when they pulled away Ginny bit her lip.

"Are we good?" Hermione asked, with her arms still wrapped around Ginny. The younger girl looked into Hermione's eyes and gave a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Hermione kissed her again quickly.

"It's ok. Come on let's get back out there. There's a butterbeer with my name on it." Ginny smiled and the two headed back out to the table. Ginny stiffened slightly when she saw that the group had increased by two; Lavender and Cho. Hermione and Ginny slid into the booth.

"Hello Ginny, Hermione," Cho said with a smile.

"Hi Cho. Hi Lavender," Ginny said quietly.

"Hi Lavender. Hello Cho," Hermione said politely. She could tell that Ginny was jealous so she took her hand under the table and didn't let go until they were ready to leave. Once outside, Lavender was basically attached to Ron's arm, Harry and Cho were holding hands and Hermione and Ginny trailed behind, brushing their hands against each other's. Every once and a while they would lace one of their fingers together for a few seconds. Hermione wanted to make sure that Ginny knew she wasn't paying attention to anyone else and Ginny appreciated it. She didn't want to be jealous; she just couldn't help it.

"Hey Ginny, what about this store..." Hermione motioned to a small costume store on the side of the street.

"Yeah let's check it out. Hey guys we're gonna go in here. We'll catch up with you later." The boys nodded and Hermione and Ginny went into the store.

"Hey, you ok?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"Yeah. I'm good. Really I am sorry. I shouldn't be jealous."

"Look we're all alone. There's basically no one here. Let's have fun. It's just you and me," Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled and brought the back of Hermione's hand up to her lips.

"Oh Ginny look at this one. You should wear this," Hermione said picking out a sexy French maid costume.

"Hermione I can _not _wear that." Hermione grinned.

"Why not? You'll look great in it." Ginny smirked and took it. Hermione looked through some more of the costumes.

"Hey this one's a girl scout," Hermione said grabbing a costume.

"A what?"

"It's a muggle thing. Kind of like an organization for little girls." The girls went into the dressing rooms and put on the costumes.

"Ginny…there is _no way _that I am wearing this in front of everyone," said Hermione once she had gotten the costume on.

"What? Let me see it." Ginny went into Hermione's dressing room, who was covering her bare stomach. The costume was a two-piece. The top was white with green on the collar and sleeves and tied just below her breasts, pushing up her cleavage. The extremely short shirt had white at the top and green at the bottom. It came with white knee high stockings and black high heels. There was a green hat and a sash. Hermione spun around and Ginny noticed that the skirt barely covered her ass. She couldn't stop grinning and staring.

"Hermione…you look…"

"Horrible?"

"No. You look so incredible sexy. You _have _to wear that. All the guys are going to be staring at you all night."

"I don't want them staring at me. Plus I don't have the body for this." Ginny walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist.

"Your body is perfect for this costume. Seriously! And I'll probably be staring at you all night too. If any boys try anything, I'll hex their balls off." Hermione smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ginny. Hermione felt chills run up and down her spine as Ginny's hands roamed over her back. She pulled back and smiled when she finally had a chance to look at Ginny's costume. It was black and white, typical of a French maid costume. It was tight at the top, which made Ginny's cleavage slightly larger than usual. It was very short and Hermione thought that it was probably even shorter than her own. Ginny also had a pair of black stiletto heels. Hermione wasn't sure if they would get in trouble for their costumes but she was starting to like them. Mostly Ginny's; she still felt a little uncomfortable in hers.

"You know how you said you will be staring at me all night?" Ginny nodded. "Well I might just be staring at you too. I'm not going to be able to take my eyes off of you." Ginny blushed but pulled Hermione into another kiss. She pushed Hermione back against the wall and explored her mouth with her tongue.

"Mmm, Ginny…"

"You girls need any help in there?" Both girls sprung apart when they heard the old store owner. Ginny practically flew through the wall behind her.

"Uh, no thanks. We're just about done," Hermione yelled out to the old woman.

"That costume is dangerous. I can not be held accountable for my actions when you're wearing that," Ginny said smirking. Hermione smiled.

"Come on let's get out of these costumes." Ginny raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Ginevra Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter. You know what I meant." Ginny laughed. She planted a quick kiss on Hermione's lips and went back into her own dressing room. After changing, they left the store and headed back up to the castle arm in arm.

**A/N: **next chapter will be the Halloween Ball. Oh and remember that little scene with Snape and McGonagall in the last chapter…I haven't forgotten about that…if you catch my drift ;)

If you want to see pics of Hermione and Ginny's costumes, the links are in my profile so check them out ;)


	5. Hormones

**Chapter Five: **Hormones

Since the dance was Friday evening, Dumbledore had canceled all classes after lunch. Hermione's last class before lunch was Transfiguration. She finished taking her notes and looked at the time, willing it to go faster. She couldn't wait to get ready for the Ball even though she still had a few hours before she needed to. She also couldn't wait to see Ginny in her costume again. They would both certainly be the talk of the Ball but she didn't care. She just planned on having a good time with her friends and her girlfriend. Just as she was about to leave with the rest of the students, Hermione heard McGonagall call for her to stay behind. She set her things back down on her desk and walked up to where her professor was sitting. The older woman motioned to the chair in front of her desk and Hermione sat down.

"Yes professor?" McGonagall just looked at her with a cryptic expression on her face. She looked like she was studying Hermione's face, looking for something specific. It made the younger woman shift nervously in her seat. McGonagall took a deep breath to speak but did not break eye contact and neither did Hermione, mostly because she was afraid to.

"Miss Granger…Hermione," her professor started. Hermione had no idea what this was about and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know.

"It has recently come to my attention, that you are in an unusual relationship." Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean _unusual relationship_?"

"I know about you and Miss Weasley." Hermione opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Hermione, as much as I love the both of you, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Snape…" Hermione said, now looking around absentmindedly, a million thoughts running through her head.

"Yes, Professor Snape told me. And as Severus pointed out, this relationship may be harmful to your future."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm sure that you are aware that in the muggle world, it can be quite difficult for a…_lesbian_," McGonagall whispered the last word before continuing. "…to get a good job." Hermione nodded ever so slightly; she knew where her professor was going with this. "Well it's not much different in the wizarding world."

"So…" She was already thoroughly annoyed that she even had to have this conversation.

"So, with a mind like yours, you could be great. You could be the brightest witch of this century. I would hate for your future to be compromised by who you are dating."

"If you are suggesting that I stop seeing Ginny to protect what may or may not become of my future then I must sadly inform you that you have no right to decide who I do or don't date. I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave, yet you want me to take the cowardly way out. I really thought you were above being prejudicial."

"Hermione…" Hermione hated the look of hurt that she saw on the face of whom she once considered her mentor.

"I am very sorry professor but I'm not going to stop seeing Ginny just because you ask me to. She is my best friend and I care for her more than anything in this world." Hermione stood up and turned to leave but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a tearful Ginny standing in the back of the classroom. Ginny wiped her face and smiled when her girlfriend came walking towards her. Once they were out in the hall Ginny pulled Hermione aside.

"What was that all about?" Hermione took Ginny's hand, not really caring who saw her at the moment.

"Snape told McGonagall." Ginny's eyes went wide and Hermione nodded. "She wanted me to break up with you because it could compromise my future."

"She what?"

"I know. But then I…well I'm guessing you heard what I told her." Ginny smiled again and nodded.

"Did you really mean it?" Hermione smiled.

"Every word." She leaned forward and kissed Ginny lightly. When she pulled back Ginny was smiling but had tears in her eyes again.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch. I can't wait to stare at you all night in the sexy little costume of yours." Ginny blushed and grinned. She linked arms with Hermione and they headed towards the Great Hall.

"I can't wait to see you in yours either." Professor McGonagall had seen the interaction between the two girls and sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry Hermione. I can see that you are happy but I will find a way to convince you. You are much too brilliant to let your future go to waste," she said quietly as she watched Hermione and Ginny walk away.

Later that evening, Ginny went to Hermione's room, feeling slightly self-conscious walking around the castle wearing as little as she was. She could hear the paintings whispering as she walked by, but she tried to ignore them. She knocked on the door and Hermione opened it to let her in. She was almost ready but hadn't yet put on her stockings or heels.

"Wow, Gin. You look even better than I remember." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks. You look amazing also."

"Aw thank you. But I still have to put these things on," she said, grabbing her knee high stockings. She sat down on the bed and lifted on leg to pull one on. Ginny gulped as her eyes followed Hermione's hands up her tanned and toned leg. Then her eyes continued up that leg which turned into a thigh, which was in a position where she could perfectly see Hermione's white panties. She blushed even though Hermione wasn't paying attention. She forced herself to tear her eyes away and walked over to the bookshelf. _It will come in time_, she thought to herself and then laughed at her unintentional double meaning.

"What?" Hermione asked with slight amusement in her voice. The sudden noise had caused Ginny to jump nervously. She turned around to find Hermione standing right behind her, but she caught herself just before she jumped again.

"Nothing. I just…was picturing the look on everyone's faces when they see us," she said more calmly than she felt. _Wow, I totally just pulled out of my ass. _Hermione laughed when she pictured the reactions they were sure to get.

"Come on let's get down there." The two girls walked arm in arm to the Great Hall, but before heading in, Hermione dragged Ginny to a secluded area. She leaned back against the wall and pulled Ginny against her. Ginny gulped slightly, thinking about earlier in Hermione's room. She thanked god that she had some self-control. Hermione leaned down and captured Ginny's lips in a slow but passionate kiss. Ginny let her hands wander over Hermione's bare stomach, trying not to lose control. It was becoming extremely more difficult as she felt Hermione's tongue against her own and Hermione's hands sliding up the back of her thighs.

"Mmm, Hermione, if you expect me to be able to go in there you should probably stop now," Ginny said as she broke the kiss. Hermione smiled, gently squeezed Ginny's butt cheeks, causing the redhead to moan as her eyes fluttered shut. Hermione planted one last kiss, and took Ginny's hand to lead her back out into the hall.

"And you say I'm the evil one," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear as they walked very closely. Her face was flushed from arousal and she had to force herself to stop staring at Hermione's cleavage. Even though Hermione was the one that had chosen to wait, she couldn't stop thinking about Ginny in a sexual way. She was always imaging her lying on her bed naked, screaming her name as she climaxed, and just laying together after sex. She knew that she wanted to have sex with Ginny but she didn't want it to be a quick fuck that was hurried and would be regretted the next morning. She wanted it to be slow and sensual and special. She kept telling herself that she would know when it was the right time, and she was extremely grateful that Ginny was so understanding. As soon as they stepped into the Great Hall, everyone's eyes were on them. They ignored the whispers, and a few whistles, as they walked over to Harry, Cho, Ron and Lavender.

"Hey guys," Hermione said with a warm smile. Both girls smirked at their reactions. Harry's eyes were about to explode out of his head, Cho's jaw hit the floor, Ron's gazed was basically glued to Hermione's chest (which didn't make Ginny too happy), and Lavender looked like she wanted to kill them.

"Uh…Her-Hermione, you look…**wow**!" Ron said, still staring at Hermione's chest.

"Yeah, I guess you look ok," Lavender said; her voice full of bitterness as she clung to Ron's arm.

"Thanks Ron. You guys all look great too. I love your costume Lavender. And Cho, yours is so cute," Hermione said politely. Lavender huffed and dragged Ron away, and Cho dragged Harry out on to the dance floor. Ginny looked around the room trying not to be jealous of the look she thought she saw Hermione give Cho. She knew she was probably imagining things and she didn't want to fight. Hermione, sensing Ginny's unease, stepped closer to her to whisper in her ear.

"Yes Cho looks cute. I'll admit that…" Ginny looked down at the floor before Hermione continued. "…but you…you just look gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, and last but certainly not least, absolutely and incredibly sexy." Ginny turned twenty different shades of red and turned her face so that she could look into Hermione's eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about this. I'm not jealous…I trust you. I do. I guess I just don't trust anyone else." Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, pulling her into a hug. No one would suspect anything because they hugged all the time before they started dating. Ginny had to pull away before her hands caused way too many questions from anyone that might be watching.

Throughout the night, both girls received many, many dance offers but they turned them down unless it was one of their close friends. As the dance floor became crowded for a fast song, Ginny dragged Hermione away from their table. There was very little room, so they were forced to dance close together, (not that either of them minded). During the song, someone bumped into Hermione and pushed her up against Ginny so that there was literally no space between them. Towards the end of the song, Ginny moved her leg between Hermione's and rubbed her thigh against Hermione's panties, causing the older girl to suck in a breath as her eyes fluttered shut. Ginny placed her hands on Hermione's bare sides and Hermione's rested on Ginny's neck. Hermione basically rode Ginny's thigh for the remainder of the song and fought to control her breathing; she was almost panting. Ginny was thoroughly aroused by the way Hermione was reacting to her but the song ended and the crowd started to dissolve so she had to step away. Hermione tried to clutch on to Ginny's body, forgetting for a few seconds where they were, but Harry's voice caused her to snap back to attention.

"You alright Hermione? You must have been dancing like crazy. You should probably sit down for a while." Hermione opened her eyes and saw Ginny in front of her, also trying to regulate her breathing. She caught the redhead's eyes and neither wanted to look away.

"Hello…Earth to Hermione…" Hermione blinked a few times and finally looked over at Harry.

"Uh-yeah. I think I'll go sit down for a while," she said with a blank expression on her face. She turned and walked to the table and could feel Ginny's presence right behind her. She had never felt like this before but she knew what it was. She could not…would not act on her hormones. That was exactly the way she **did not**want it to happen.


	6. Christmas Break

**A/N:** Yes here it is...the long awaited update! Well my computer is still gone away where ever it is being fixed but I have pretty much given up hope on getting it back. So I decided to just continue with what I remember. Any ways. It's going to be getting good soon so stay tuned. )

**Chapter Six:** Christmas Break

Hermione groaned as she reread the same sentence for the fourth time. She looked up and saw the surprised looks on Ginny, Ron, and Harry's faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said. "It's just that you don't usually _groan _when studying for exams." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I just can't seem to concentrate. How do they expect us to get any studying done when Christmas break is in a week?" Again, she noticed the surprised looks her comment recieved.

"Since when are you excited about a vacation?" Ron asked loudy.

"Since this year I am coming to your house for part of it, if you must know." Harry and Ron both spoke up.

"You're coming to the Burrow?" Ginny just smiled to herself. She had known for a while.

"Yes. But I am going to see my parents first. They have some dental thing in the States that they need to go to. They feel bad but promised to make it up to me. I will miss them but I can't wait to spend the holiday with...you're family." She had almost said with Ginny but that would have been a little suspicious. They still had not told anyone about their relationship. It just hadn't been the right time yet. Hermione finally decided to give up on studying. The boys pulled out a game of chess and Ginny curled up next to Hermione on the couch to watch. resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Are you tired or something Gin?" Ron asked when he noticed the girls.

"Yeah, and I'm cold," she lied. She just wanted to be as close to Hermione as possible. Ron looked around the room and tossed a blanket over to the girls.

"Here, this will keep you warm."

"Aw, you're such a great big brother," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't you forget it either." Hermione laughed and pulled the blanket over them. Ginny found Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together, still resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. Hermione smiled. This was the way it should be. They should be able to sit like that without having to make excuses. When the boys weren't looking, Ginny leaned up and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek, pulling her away from her thoughts.

A week later everyone was sitting on the train as it approached Platform 9 3/4. Ginny excused herself, saying that she had to go to the bathroom, but Hermione caught the slight nod of her head signaling to follow. Once Ginny was gone, Hermione said that she needed to go do her rounds before the train pulled in to the station. Neither boy payed much attention, and Hermione snuck off to the bathroom.

"What's up Ginny?"

"Well I figured that once we get to the station we won't have much privacy to say goodbye."

"You're probably right..." Hermione said, taking a step towards Ginny.

"When are you coming to the house again?" Ginny asked as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck.

"I'm not exactly sure but it's about a week. Maybe a week and a half." Hermione pulled Ginny against her.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah but I'll be at your house for even longer than that. We will have all day everyday to spend together. And just think, at least we will be together on Christmas. I can't wait until you see your present."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just gonna miss you. It sucked being the only girl before, but now that we are together it will be even worse."

"I'm sorry baby, but I will write to you everyday." Ginny smiled at the nickname.

"I like it when you call me baby."

"I like calling you baby." Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione deeply. This would probably be the last time she would get to kiss her for a while. She pushed Hermione back against the wall and tangled her fingers in her hair. She undid the first few buttons on Hermione's shirt and moved her lips to the newly exposed flesh. Hermione sucked in a breath as Ginny sucked on the skin just above her right breast. When she was sure that she had left a mark she looked up at Hermione.

"There, now you have something to make you think of me while you are gone." Hermione smiled.

"Fine, but then I get to give you one too." Hermione licked her lips, and moved to the same spot on Ginny.

"There now we have matching hickeys," Hermione said with a laugh.

Once they were off the train, Hermione walked over to say hello to the Weasley's.

"Hermione, we are so happy that you will be coming over for the holiday. I know it will do Ginny some good to have another girl around the house," Molly Weasley said. Hermione smiled and tried to ignore the wicked grin on Ginny's face as she replied.

"Thank you again, for letting me come over. I should be going but I will write Ginny and let her know the date." Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you," the readhead whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too baby. I will write to you as soon as I get home. See you in a week and a half."

Now Ginny was laying in her bed staring up at the ceiling willing the days to go by faster. It had only been four days since they had seen each other but she missed Hermione like crazy. At school, they practically spent every waking (and even some sleeping) moment together and now they had to spend days apart. Ginny was bored out of her mind. She tried to do things with the boys to take her mind off of Hermione but it never worked. It just wasn't the same without her best friend, who just happened to be her girlfriend.

The day before Hermione was supposed to come over, Ginny woke up smiling, after having a very pleasant dream about her girlfriend. One more day, she thought. She took her time getting dressed, as there was nothing really to look forward to today. She heard people talking downstairs so she headed down to see what was up. Ron and Harry were already there and her mother was making a fuss over someone.

"Please sit down. You must be hungry darling. Can I get you something?"

"Thank you Molly, but I'm fine really. Is Ginny up yet?" Ginny froze before she got to the bottom of the stairs. It couldn't be. She wasn't supposed to be here for another day. But then again, Ginny knew that voice anywhere. She bounded down the last few stairs with a huge grin on her face.

"Hermione?" She spotted the brunette across the room and ran towards her, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck in a hug, almost knocking her over.

"Hello Ginny," Hermione said, dropping her bag and wrapping her arms around Ginny's waist. She closed her eyes and smiled as she breathed in the scent that was uniquely Ginny.

"Ginevra, give the girl a chance to breath. She's only just arrived," Molly said while magically sending Hermione's things up to Ginny's room. The younger girl pulled away, but not by much, and looked into the other's eyes.

"We should go upstairs and catch up on everything," Ginny suggested.

"What could there possibly be to talk about?" Ron asked as the two girls headed up the stairs.

"Oh just leave them alone Ronald. It's a girl thing," Molly said with a smile.

Hermione barely made it through the door before Ginny had her pinned against the wall. Hermione moaned as Ginny's tongue explored her mouth. Once the intitial surprise passed, Hermione reversed the roles and pushed Ginny back towards the bed. When Ginny felt it collide with her legs, she layed down pulling Hermione on top of her. After a few more minutes of heated kissing, Hermione sat up so she was straddling Ginny's waist and looked down at her.

"I take it you missed me?" She asked with a smile.

"You have no idea," Ginny replied as she leaned up for another kiss.

"I think I might have somewhat of an idea...I missed you too." Ginny smiled and pulled Hermione down so she was lying next to her. Ginny moved so she was resting her head on Hermione's stomach and Hermione gently ran her fingers through the silky red hair.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow," Ginny said, breaking the silence.

"Well I was bored to tears sitting around my house. I mean I love my parents to death but we already exchanged gifts so there wasn't much to do. And I wanted to surprise you."

"You definitely did that," Ginny said, looking up at Hermione's face.

"I noticed that when I was almost knocked to the ground by your hug."

Now that Hermione was with her, Ginny was enjoying the vacation much more. It helped that since Hermione always shared her room, they had some privacy. The days went by quickly and soon it was Christmas Eve. The family plus Hermione and Harry, were sitting in the living room sharing stories by the fire. The twins were telling about the year when Ron got sick on Christmas from eating all the sweets.

"Ginny do you remember when you were a little girl and you got that bright green dress?" Molly asked and all the Weasley's laughed.

"No mum please don't tell that story," Ginny pleaded, her face beginning to turn red.

"Oh Ginevra, Hermione and Harry haven't heard it." Hermione smiled, wanting Molly to continue. She scooted closer to Ginny on the couch.

"Well Ginny really wanted this green dress so Arthur and I got one for her. I'd say she was about nine years old or so. She opens it on Christmas morning and starts screaming. We figured something was wrong but then she rushed over and gave us both hugs. Then she proceeds to take off all her clothes right there in front of her brothers to put the dress on." Ginny let her face fall into her hands. Hermione smiled and rubbed her back.

"Oh Gin, that's not that bad," Hermione said.

"Then she wouldn't take it off for a week," Molly continued.

"Mum," Ginny groaned.

"Oh but she looked so darn cute in that dress." After the embarassing stories concluded, everyone headed up to their rooms to get some sleep. Hermione shut the door behind her and turned towards Ginny, who was sitting on her bed.

"I can't believe my mother told you that story."

"I thought it was cute." Ginny groaned and Hermione mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked.

"Nevermind. I have a present for you," Hermione said, walking over towards Ginny slowly.


	7. Happy Christmas

**A/N: **I'm guessing that most of you have figured out what the present is but if you haven't well then here it is. so now go read and review please:D

**Chapter Seven:** Happy Christmas

Hermione walked over to Ginny and kissed her gently. Her hands, which were resting on Ginny's hips, moved up and underneath the redhead's shirt. Ginny moaned as Hermione cupped her breasts through her bra. Hermione pulled the shirt over Ginny's head and moved her lips to the newly exposed stomach. Ginny groaned as Hermione unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. The brunette pulled one of Ginny's nipples into her mouth and she wasn't sure which of them moaned; it might have even been both.

"Her...ohhh," Ginny moaned as Hermione moved one hand up her leg and rested it on her inner thigh. Then Hermione pulled her own shirt off. Ginny gasped as she looked over Hermione's breasts, which were covered by a red and white lacy bra. Hermione bit her lip nervously and looked into Ginny's eyes as she slowly unclasped her bra. Ginny swallowed hard as Hermione walked back over to kiss her.

"Hermione wait..." Hermione pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly embarassed, Hermione attempted to cover herself up.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you are really ok with this. I don't want you doing this just because you think its what I want." Hermione smiled shyly. She reached her hands out and cupped Ginny's face.

"I am more than ready. I've been thinking about this for a while. Actually, since our little dance at the Halloween Ball, that's pretty much all I think about." Ginny smirked. "But I wanted the timing to be perfect. Earlier sitting with your family, I knew that this between us is special." Ginny smiled and flipped them over on the bed so that Hermione was on the bottom. Ginny kissed Hermione's lips gently and then moved slowly down her torso. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head when Ginny bit down on her hip bone.

"Ginny...this is supposed to be...you're gift," Hermione said while Ginny continued her torture.

"I know, and you can do whatever you want to me later, but right now I want to make you feel good," Ginny said as her fingers creeped up Hermione's legs and under her pajama shorts.

"Ohhhhh...k." Hermione moaned loudly as Ginny pressed her lips against the wet spot on Hermione's panties. Ginny looked towards the door quickly.

"Shh, Hermione you're going to have to be quiet."

"No I placed a silencing charm on the room. Like I said, I've been thinking about this for a while." Ginny grinned. They had all night to do...whatever. No longer worried about being interuppted by her brothers or her parents, Ginny pulled Hermione's shorts and panties off and tossed them aside. She grinned and ran her tongue along Hermione's wetness, earning another loud moan out of the brunette. She could tell that Hermione was still slightly nervous so she brought her lips up to Hermione's and kissed her tenderly as she slowly inserted one finger into Hermione's center. Hermione ran her hands along Ginny's bare back reveling in how amazing this girl was.

"Oh my god," Hermione cried out as Ginny inserted another finger. Feeling Hermione's hips begin to move with her, she sped up her tempo. Hermione let her head fall back against the pillow as Ginny kissed her way back down Hermione's body. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the redhead's tounge on her clit. She reached back and grasped the headboard tightly as she felt her orgasm building. Ginny was incredibly turned on by the sounds that Hermione was making and was determined to please her. She gave one final thrust of her hand and Hermione was sent over the edge. The brunette closed her eyes and moaned something that was supposed to sound like "Ginny". Her body convulsed and thrusted against Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione passionately as she rode out her orgasm. When Hermione finally opened her eyes, she smiled when she saw Ginny's looking down at her. Ginny kissed her once more.

"You ok?" the redhead asked quietly. Hermione smiled again and cupped Ginny's cheek.

"Mmm, I am more than ok. That was...incredible. I'm kind of wishing I hadn't waited so long."

"But that just made it more special," Ginny replied as she gently stroked Hermione's stomach.

"You're right." Hermione ran her hand up and down Ginny's arm. "Where did you learn that? I mean have you done this before?" Ginny blushed slightly.

"No, I've just thought about it alot, and..." Ginny paused. Hermione gave a small smile.

"And what?"

"Well I've sort of...practiced." She blushed even harder.

"You are so adorable," Hermione said before kissing her lover. Lover...Ginny was her _lover_...she loved the way that sounded. Hermione moved herself so that now she was on top of Ginny, bare chest against bare chest, and kissed her with full force. Her hand wandered down to Ginny's pajama bottoms. She suddenly had this courage and curiosity she had never had before. She moved her lips down Ginny's jaw to her ear.

"Now it's my turn," she purred as her hand slipped into the redheads panties.

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled when she felt Ginny's naked body pressed against hers and their legs intertwined beneath the covers. She untangled herself carefully so as not to wake her sleeping lover and went to take a shower. When she was done, she got dressed and since Ginny was still sleeping, left her a note before heading down to the kitchen.

_Happy Christmas Ginny  
You looked so beautiful sleeping this morning that I couldn't wake you.  
I just wanted to let you know that last night was amazing and couldn't  
have been better. Thank you so much. You mean so much to me and I  
wish people could just accept that. When you're ready, come downstairs,  
I'm sure your mother will already be preparing an exceptional meal. I love you.  
Love, Hermione_

Ginny reread the last sentence over and over. _I love you_. The words brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to waste time taking a shower but she knew she needed one after last night. She got dressed in a hurry and rushed downstairs. She smiled when she saw Hermione sitting at the table.

"Thank you Hermione but you don't need to help. It's Christmas and you kids should just relax today," Mrs. Weasley said while getting some things to cook with.

"She'll never let you help," Ginny said as she walked over and stood behind Hermione.

"Oh good morning Ginny," Molly said with a smile.

"Morning mum. Come on Hermione let's go sit in the living room." Hermione smiled and followed Ginny. She couldn't help the images that flooded into her head of Ginny screaming out as she came last night. When they were alone, Ginny kissed Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too."

"Really?" Hermione asked with a smile. Ginny nodded and Hermione licked her lips as she looked over the redhead's body.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ginny said in a hushed voice. Hermione smirked.

"Like what?"

"Like you've seen me naked." Hermione's smirk grew even wider.

"But I have seen you naked..." she wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist and pulled her against her. "...and I can't stop thinking about it," she whispered in Ginny's ear.

Harry was heading down the stairs when he decided to stop by Ginny's room to see if the girls were awake yet. No one was in there but he saw a note in the middle of the floor. He looked behind him to be sure he was alone. He knew he shouldn't read it but Ginny had been acting different lately. He picked it up and couldn't believe what he read. Ginny and..._Hermione_? He dropped the note and quickly left the room. So Ginny was gay and she was dating Hermione...the more that he thought about it the more he saw the hints. They were _always _together, more than they used to be. They always sat so close to each other, and they would just stare at each other. So now what? What was he supposed to do? Nothing of course. They were still his friends and nothing should change. He still loved both of them like he always had. Should he confront them? No, he should let them tell him. They would tell him when they were ready, wouldn't they? He was happy for them, wasn't he? Of course he was. As long as they were happy, he would be happy for them. Then he thought about Ron. He would be crushed. Everyone could see that Ron was in love with Hermione. And then to have her fall in love with his sister.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he found the subjects of those thoughts sitting together on the couch. They seemed to move apart slightly when he walked into the room. The three of them talked just like they always had but Harry was now watching more closely than normal. He wondered if anyone else knew about them. No, he thought. He had to be the only one. He didn't want them to know he was snooping in Ginny's room but he wanted to let them know that he was ok with it. He decided that later that afternoon he would talk to Hermione alone. It would be easier than talking to them together.

After dinner, Harry found Hermione alone in the kitchen. He knew that this would probably be his only opportunity.

"Hey Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Sure Harry."

"Let's go for a walk." Hermione was confused but agreed. She went and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you two headed?" Molly asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We're just going to go for a walk."

"Ok but bundle up. It's going to be getting cold soon." They headed out and after walking for a little while Hermione spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about Harry?"

"Well I was just wondering if there was something that maybe you wanted to tell me." Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Hermione stopped and turned towards Harry.

"You know don't you?" she asked quietly.

"About you and Ginny? Yes." Hermione looked at the ground, took a deep breath and then looked into his eyes.

"Yes Ginny and I are dating."

"How long?" Harry asked, though was not pushy about it.

"A few months. Since the day after Seamus and Dean's party."

"Are you happy?" Hermione smiled.

"I am. She makes me feel so special. I love her." Harry hugged Hermione tightly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No you're the only...wait how do you know? We thought we were doing a good job at hiding it."

"You were but you might want to be more careful where you leave love notes." Hermione's eyes went wide.

"You mean you read..." Harry nodded. "...and you know about..."

"Last night? Yeah." Hermione's face turned bright red.

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"Of course not. And don't worry. I won't pick on you...much." Hermione scowled and punched him in the arm. He laughed and they headed back into the house. Ginny was sitting at the table waiting for Hermione, who smiled as Harry pulled Ginny into a long hug.

"What..." Ginny started but Hermione cut her off.

"I'll explain it later." The three of them headed into the living room with the rest of the family. Later that night Hermione was laying down while Ginny drew patterns on the brunette's jeans.

"I think this has to be the best Christmas ever," Hermione said aloud.

"I agree. But you never told me what was up with Harry."

"He knows about us." Ginny propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione nodded. "But how?"

"He found the note that I wrote you." Ginny's eyes went wide.

"So he knows that we..." Hermione smiled and nodded. "Oh great now everyone is going to know."

"He promised not to tell."

"Good." They were silent for a few seconds.

"Would it be so bad if everyone knew?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione, no of course not. That's not what I meant."

"Because it would be so much easier."

"I know." Ginny replied. "I just think that they might have a hard time accepting it. And don't even think for a second that I don't want anyone to know about how much I love you." Hermione smiled.

"I know. I love you too." Ginny got a wicked grin on her face and slid her hand into Hermione's jeans, causing the brunette's eyes to flutter shut.


	8. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N: **I know its been a while since I last updated so i wanted to give you an update for Christmas D. the chapter is not exactly happy as you can tell by the title but hey an update is an update right? just remember to review cuz more reviews faster update. Happy Holidays everyone and have a good new year! now on to the story...

**Chapter Eight: **Trouble In Paradise

After the events on Christmas eve and Harry finding out, the rest of the vacation was rather uneventful for the girls. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other of course but nothing major or exciting happened. On the Saturday before school started up again, they said goodbye to Molly, Arthur and the older Weasleys and boarded the train. After a very long train ride they arrived at Hogwarts. A short while later, the gang was sitting in the common room enjoying the nice warm fire. Hermione was talking to Harry about muggle traditions, when she felt Ginny's piercing gaze on her.

When Harry said something to Ron, she looked over toward the younger Weasley, who had an evil smirk on her face. Ginny slowly looked over Hermione's body and licked her lips seductively. Hermione bit her lip and looked to make sure that Ron and Harry were still occupied. When she looked back over at Ginny, the redhead was undoing some of the buttons on her shirt, revealing a nice amount of cleavage. Hermione let out a small whimper as Ginny slid her skirt up a few inches. Ginny ran her hand up her thigh causing Hermione to swallow hard. Ginny stood up and turned toward Harry and Ron.

"Well it's getting late, so I'm going to go lay down," she said even though neither boy payed any attention. She looked around the room and noticed that they were the only ones still there. As she walked past Hermione she leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If you want me, come and get me," she purred. She ran her fingers along Hermione's arm gently, leaving goosebumps behind her. Hermione couldn't help staring at the redhead's ass as she walked and even after she was gone.

"You alright there Hermione?" Harry asked interrupting her gaze. She blushed as she looked back at Harry, knowing that he had caught her staring. He knew it too, as he was smirking at her.

"I'm fine. I just think I'm tired. I'm going to head up to bed now. Goodnight." Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Have a good night then," he said sarcastically. Hermione smiled.

"Oh I will."

"What was that about?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to hide his smile.

Hermione's heart was racing by the time she reached her room. She knew Ginny would have gone there instead of her own room. Her body was practically aching for Ginny's touch. She slipped in and shut the door behind her. She groaned as she felt Ginny push her back against the door, kissing her forcefully. In less than a minute, both girls had lost their shirts. Hermione spun them around, capturing Ginny's hands with her own and pinned them on either side of Ginny's head. She attacked Ginny's neck as she slipped her leg between the redhead's legs.

"What took you so long?" Ginny moaned.

"I wasn't that long. I left right after you did. Harry knew why of course and took the liberty to pick on me about it," Hermione said, looking into Ginny's eyes. "And you are an evil _evil_ girl for torturing me like that." Ginny smirked.

"Like what?" the redhead asked innocently as she pressed her thigh against Hermione's throbbing core. Hermione arched her back into Ginny who, having her arms pinned to the wall, leaned closer and sucked on the skin just above Hermione's bra. Hermione released Ginny's hands and tangled her own in Ginny's hair. Ginny took the opportunity to grasp Hermione's waist and push her back toward the bed. Ginny kissed along Hermione's neck and slid her hands underneath Hermione's bra.

"I want your fingers inside of me, making me come," Hermione purred in Ginny's ear. Ginny, slightly shocked that those words had come out of Hermione's mouth, looked at the older girl. Hermione just smirked slyly and moved one Ginny's hands into her jeans and into her panties. Ginny had become even more aroused at hearing Hermione talk dirty and didn't hesitate to give the girl what she wanted. It didn't take long before they were both completely naked and Hermione was writhing under Ginny's touch. Ginny grinned as the older girl moaned loudly and thrusted against her hand. Feeling the Hermione was close, Ginny lowered her head and took Hermione's clit in her mouth. She nipped and sucked, while still thrusting her fingers into Hermione. Before Hermione knew it, she exploded forcefully and rode out the wave of euphoria caused by her lover. As she came down from her high she could feel Ginny planting small kisses up her stomach, chest and neck, finally settling on her lips. After a few minutes of gentle kissing Hermione rolled them over and roamed her hands all over Ginny's body. It was her turn to make Ginny squirm.

Monday morning, Hermione, Ron and Harry were in Transfiguration. Just as they were about to leave, McGonagall spoke up.

"Mr. Weasley, can I speak to you for a moment?" They all exchanged confused looks but Ron just shrugged.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

...a few minutes later...

"You see Ron? It's meant to be. All you need to do is show her," McGonagall said. Ron took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. It's about time I guess. I'll do it. Thanks for the help professor."

Harry couldn't help but notice that after Ron's meeting with McGonagall, he was acting differently. He was much more quiet than normal and he kept watching Hermione. Harry had no idea what had gone on in that meeting but he figured he should ask, just in case. After dinner they were sitting in the library waiting for the girls, so Harry took his chance.

"Hey Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure mate. What is it?"

"You've been acting kind of strange this morning. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"I'm finally going to do it Harry."

"Do what?" Harry asked slightly nervous.

"I'm going to tell Hermione how I fell about her. You know that I've liked her for ages." Harry's eyes went wide.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea mate."

"Why not?"

"Well, I'm just not sure its the right time. Hermione seems a bit...preoccupied with other things."

"I've got to Harry. If I don't do it soon, then I'll lose my courage and she'll never know. I've got to take a chance." Just then the girls arrived. Harry watched nervously, waiting for Ron to pull Hermione aside, but thankfully he didn't. Harry sighed and figured that he had chickened out for good. Unfortunately Harry was wrong.

Hermione was laying on her bed reading when she heard a knock on the door. _I wonder who that could be,_ she thought. It couldn't be Ginny since she didn't knock. She just came right in whenever she wanted. Hermione got up and opened the door to find Ron looking nervous.

"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. Can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure. Come on in." Hermione let him in and shut the door. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a while now and..." he froze, unsure of whether he should continue or not.

"And what? Ron are you sure you're ok?" Before Hermione could say anything, Ron had moved forward and was kissing her. She was shocked and her body was frozen. She couldn't move. She knew this was wrong and had to stop it before...

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny said loudly. Ron finally released Hermione and looked confusedly at his little sister. Hermione's eyes went wide as she realized the severity of the situation. She tried to speak but nothing was coming out.

"Hermione, are you going to say anything?" Ginny asked forcefully. Hermione started to speak but Ron cut her off.

"What is your problem Ginny?" Ginny looked at him as though she wanted to kill him.

"My problem? Maybe its the fact that I just found my girlfriend snogging my brother. Wouldn't you say that qualifies as a problem?"

"Your _girlfriend_?" Ron asked as he looked over at Hermione.

"Ron I was going to tell you..." Hermione said before being cut off again, this time by Ginny.

"Yeah she's my _girlfriend. _Maybe she forgot to mention that in the middle of your make out session."

"You're dating my _sister_?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Yes Ron, I was about to tell you..." Hermione started but was once again interrupted.

"Well she _was _dating your sister," Ginny said angrily. Hermione looked over at her horrified at what she had just heard.

"Ginny, wait. No, don't do this. Ginny wait!" Hermione called after her as the younger girl stormed out of the room.

"Hermione what..." Ron started.

"I can't talk to you right now," Hermione said as she ran out into the hallway. "Ginny stop. Can we please talk?" Hermione yelled after the girl, but Ginny didn't even slow down. Feeling defeated Hermione turned around and went back to her room to find Ron gone. She couldn't really blame him. He had just found out that the girl he liked was dating his sister. Hermione collapsed on her bed and groaned. She really needed to talk to Ginny, but she knew that she couldn't just yet. She would give her a little while to cool off before explaining things. Hermione only hoped that Ginny would listen to her. She hoped that this wasn't the end of their relationship already.


	9. Together Again?

**A/N: **Whew its been a while since i updated. Why is it that inspiration always seems to strike at night when I cant sleep? lol anyways hope you all like this chap. I tried to make it up to you after leaving you with an ending like that. so...read on...and review of course lol

**Chapter Nine: **Together Again?

The next morning Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She had hoped to be able to talk to Ginny but she wasn't surprised when the redhead was no where to be found. Hermione sat down across from Harry, even though she didn't have much of an appetite. Ron was also not there but right now Hermione had no idea what she would say to him. It was not his fault and she wasn't angry with him. She was angry at herself for letting this happen. Hermione sighed and Harry looked up at her.

"Are you alright Hermione? Where's Ginny?" Hermione looked up with confused expression.

"You mean Ron didn't tell you what happened?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No...what happened?"

"Last night, Ron came to my room to _talk _to me. He said he had something important to tell me. Then all of a sudden he just kissed me. And before I could push him off, Ginny walked in and saw us. She got pissed, of course, and stormed off and I haven't seen her since."

"You guys will work it out. I know you will."

"I hope so." Hermione looked around and saw sighed again. "I'm not really hungry so I'll see you later Harry," she said and left the hall. Hermione decided to not go to her classes that day. She knew that she really should but she didn't think she could focus. She headed up to the Astronomy tower to think. She had no idea what she was going to do. She knew that she needed to talk to Ginny, obviously, but she felt that she owed Ron an explanation as well. When it started to get dark out she figured it was almost dinner time, so she headed back down to the main hall. She stopped when she saw Ginny walking up the stairs. She ran after and called out her name. Ginny groaned and took a deep breath when she heard Hermione. She stopped but she didn't turn around. Hermione walked in front of her and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny," Hermione said softly. Ginny looked at the floor, not making eye contact with Hermione. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"About what happened." Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and took a deep breath.

"I...I need some time."

"Ok..." Hermione said sadly. "How much?" Ginny rolled her eyes and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I don't know. I just can't do this right now." Hermione moved to wipe a tear from Ginny's cheek but the redhead turned her head away. Hermione dropped her hand. "Just...give me a few days." Hermione nodded and watched Ginny walk away.

Over the next few days Hermione tried to give Ginny her space. She really wanted to talk to her but knew that she had to wait. On Wednesday she decided that she should finally talk to Ron. She saw him in the hall before dinner, so she walked over to him.

"Hey Ron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron looked around and nodded.

"Ok sure." Hermione pulled him over to a slightly more private area so they could talk.

"Look, I am so sorry...for everything. For not telling you about Ginny and I, and for getting you mixed up in the middle of this."

"It's alright. It's not exactly your fault anyways. I never should have listened to her." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Listened to who?"

"Well that day when McGonagall asked me to talk, she told me that you and I were meant to be together, and if I didn't act soon that I could lose you forever. I never would have just sprung something like this on you. I don't even know why I did it." Hermione took a deep breath to calm her rising anger. So McGonagall had decided to interfere. Hermione could not believe that her professor would do such a thing.

"So you're dating my little sister huh?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Oh, well I was. I've tried to talk to her but she keeps saying that she "needs time". I want to give her her space but I don't want to lose her forever." Ron smiled. As much as he loved Hermione, he could see how happy his sister made her. He figured that since this whole mess was his fault, he should try to fix it.

"You won't lose her forever. Don't worry, it will all work out. Now let's go get some dinner. I'm starving." Hermione laughed.

"When aren't you starving?" Ron smiled. "And thanks Ron, it means a lot to me that you're ok with this." After dinner Hermione told the boys that she was gonna go up to the astronomy tower to get some fresh air. They parted their separate ways only Ron had more in mind than just going back to the common room. When they got to the Gryffindor tower, he saw his younger sister sitting on one of the window sills staring off into the distance.

"You miss her don't you?" He asked as he came up behind her, making Ginny jump. Ginny looked at him trying to figure out if this was a trick question or not.

"Why do you care?" She asked before she turned her head back to the window.

"I care because you are my sister, and she is my best friend. You two are miserable without each other." She glared at him as she turned around and stood up.

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you. We'd still be together." What Ginny said had hurt Ron, but he knew it was true.

"I know a-" he started but Ginny interrupted him.

"No you don't know...wait what?" Was he really taking the blame? She had expected him to defend himself and make excuses.

"I said I know this is all my fault. I feel horrible Gin, and that's why I want to fix it." She narrowed her eyes.

"How?" she asked slowly.

"You should really go talk to her. She asks about you every day. She misses you so much." Ginny took a deep breath. She looked over towards the door, thinking about whether or not she should go.

"She's not in her room though. She's up on the astronomy tower." Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Ron." Before she left, she turned back around to her brother. "Hey Ron...you were right. I do miss her."

Ginny turned and made her way up to the astronomy tower, trying to figure out what she would say. She knew that she had overreacted when she walked in on Ron and Hermione, and she hoped that Hermione would forgive her. When she got there she didn't immediately go talk to Hermione. She stood in the shadows and watched her for a few minutes. Ginny moved to go over but she stubbed her toe on something and cursed out loud before she could stop herself. Hermione spun around quickly at the noise, and held her wand up.

"Whoa. I didn't mean to scare you," Ginny said when she saw Hermione's wand pointed at her.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked as if it was some kind of joke. Ginny nodded and slowly walked over to the girl as she lowered her wand. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize," Ginny finally said when she was standing a few feet from the older girl.

"For what?" Hermione asked calmly even though she felt as if her stomach might explode. She unconsciously took a step towards Ginny.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you when I saw you and Ron...it wasn't fair to either of you."

"I've missed you," Hermione said quietly, as they moved closer and closer until there was almost no space between them.

"I've missed you too Hermione. I'm so sorry." Hermione wasn't sure which one leaned in first but suddenly she could feel Ginny's soft lips against her own. Their bodies pressed together and Ginny brought her hand to the back of Hermione's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Hermione moved her hands to Ginny's waist, keeping their bodies close. Ginny pushed Hermione backwards until she ran into something. She wasn't sure if it was wall or not, but she didn't care. Ginny moved her lips to Hermione's neck and her hands slid both of their robes off.

"You feel so good," Hermione purred into Ginny's ear as she slid her hands down the redhead's body. Ginny moaned and ran her finger's through Hermione's long brown curls.

"Mmm, you smell so good." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hands while looking her in the eyes.

"I want you to touch me..." She slid Hermione's hands down her body and into her skirt. "...here," the redhead finished. She moaned loudly when she felt Hermione's cool hands on her warm, wet center. Hermione smirked and bit gently on Ginny's neck as she slid her fingers into Ginny's center. She moved her fingers in and out as Ginny attempted to remove each of their clothing. She found it more and more difficult as her orgasm built. By the time both girls were undressed, Ginny wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. Hermione lifted her against the wall kissed Ginny tenderly.

The redhead cried out and clung to Hermione's back as she was brought to her climax. At that moment neither one of them cared if they were heard. They were too wrapped up in the moment. Ginny laughed lightly as she opened her eyes. Hermione was placing sweet kisses on her shoulder, waiting for her to regain her breath. Ginny grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"Oh my god," Ginny said, breaking the kiss. "That was amazing." Hermione smiled and kissed her back.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked with a wicked smirk. She picked up her wand and waved their clothes back on. Hermione looked confused.

"Wha...?" Ginny kissed her to stop her question. She took Hermione's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Believe me, I have every intention of fucking you all night long..." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "...but not here. Let's go back to your room."


	10. Bermuda, Bahama, Come on Pretty Mama

**A/N: **Wow it has been forever since I have updated and I apologize for that. I have not abandonded this story, nor is it done yet. I still have lots of ideas I just have problems with converting my ideas into chapters. Hopefully you all stick with me through to the end. I think this is gonna be a good one. Its probably one of my favorite stories that I have written. So without further adieu...here is the next chapter...

**Chapter Ten: **Bermuda, Bahamas, Come On Pretty Mama

Hermione woke up Monday morning and groaned. She had no desire to get up and go to classes. She smiled as she felt Ginny cuddle up behind her. The redhead slid her arm around Hermione's bare stomach and pulled her close. It had been a few months since their fight and things were going great. Harry and Ron were still the only ones that knew about their relationship.

"Come on babe. We have to get down to breakfast. We both have early classes today," Ginny said as she propped herself up on her arm. She kissed Hermione's arm lightly until Hermione rolled over. She kissed Hermione and ran her hand down the brunette's body. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and deepened the kiss. There was a knock on the door but neither girl got up to answer it. Suddenly Harry burst into the room. Ginny looked up and tumbled off the bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap around her body. Hermione screamed and also scrambled to cover herself up.

"Harry what the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry. I just came to bring you this letter. The owl came to the common room. I think its from your parents." Hermione held her hand out and Harry gave her the letter. He stood there as Ginny stood up and sat back on the bed next to Hermione.

"Is that it?" Hermione asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry. I'll leave you guys alone now." Hermione sighed when Harry was finally gone. Ginny crawled back under the blanket with Hermione.

"Open it babe. See what your parents wanted," Ginny said as she cuddled as close to Hermione as possible. Hermione opened the letter and read it aloud.

"My dearest Hermione, since we were not able to spend the Christmas holiday with you, we would like for you to come with us to the Bahamas next week. We know that you are off from school and we want to spend some time with you."

"Wow, that's awesome Hermione," Ginny interrupted her.

"We know that it is short notice but we are going to let you bring a friend, if you want of course. Perhaps Ginny would like to come. I know that you two are very close." Hermione smirked as she read that part. "Anyways please get back to us as soon as you can so we can adjust the arrangements. We are so proud of you and we love you. Love, mum and dad."

"So...your parents think we're close huh?" Ginny asked with a smile as she kissed her way down Hermione's chest. Hermione laughed and pulled Ginny's head up to kiss her.

"Well they know that we're best friends. I can't believe I'm going to the Bahamas." Ginny smiled. "Do you think your mom will let you come?" Ginny gave her an evil grin.

"I don't think my mother decides if I come. That's your job."

"Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione scolded her. "You know what I meant." Ginny laughed.

"I know. I'll owl her today and ask her but I'm sure she will let me."

"Good. Hopefully we'll get our own room. Then we can do it without worrying about waking my parents." Hermione waggled her eyebrows. Ginny smirked.

"Look at you. I've turned you from a sweet little angel into a naughty little sex kitten." Hermione grinned and straddled Ginny's lap.

"And we can do it in the pool and on the beach and anywhere else we feel like doing it," Hermione said as she kissed Ginny. Ginny put her hands on Hermione's waist.

"Well as enticing as that sounds, we still have classes today and we should get down to breakfast." Hermione groaned but the two girls got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Hey its about time you two showed up," Ron said as they sat down at the table. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed some food.

"So what was the letter about?" Harry asked, trying to pretend that he had not seen the girls snogging naked.

"Oh my parents are taking me to the Bahamas next week, and they told me I could bring Ginny," Hermione said with a smile.

"That's wicked. I wish we could go." Harry replied. Hermione looked at Ginny and smirked.

"Sorry guys. They said I could only bring one friend," Hermione said apologetically.

"It's alright. I have a feeling you two would be two busy to hang with us anyways." Harry said sarcastically. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but she couldn't think of a snappy comeback so she just took a bite of her breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Granger. Miss Weasley," McGonagall said as she headed up to the Head Table. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley."

"Hello Professor," Hermione said politely. She was glad that McGonagall had finally accepted her and Ginny's relationship. She thought back to the day when she had confronted her professor about the Ron situation.

_Hermione stormed into McGonagall's office, fuming with anger. She could not understand why her favorite professor would do that to her._

"_Hermione what's wrong," McGonagall asked. She could sense that Hermione was upset._

"_You know very well what is wrong professor. I can not believe that you went to Ron behind my back and told him to interfere with my relationship. You had no right to do that."_

"_I only wanted you to have the best future. You have so much potential Hermione, but people can be so cruel."_

"_And you think that what you did was any less cruel?"_

"_I...uh...Hermione I never wanted to hurt you."_

"_Well you did. You didn't even care that I was happy with Ginny. All you cared about was the fact that she is a girl."_

"_I know that what I did was wrong, and I apologize."_

"_Thank you. You should know that Ginny and I are back together and no one is going to change that."_

"_I respect that Hermione. I had a temporary lapse in my judgment and I promise I won't let it happen again. Please do tell Ginny how sorry I am. I really never want to hurt either one of you." Hermione smiled lightly and nodded._

The weekend could not come fast enough for Ginny and Hermione. They could not wait to have some privacy and freedom. They would be flooing to Hermione's house and then taking a plane to the Bahamas. Of course Mr. Weasley was excited to hear about the whole trip when the girl returned. He was jealous that Ginny would get to spend a week in the muggle world.

Saturday morning they boarded the plane with Hermione's parents. They sat together behind Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Ginny looked slightly nervous as the plane took off so Hermione took her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Ginny. I was scared on my first flight too." Ginny smiled slightly and gripped Hermione's hand tighter. Hermione brought Ginny's hand up to her lips and kissed it lightly. Ginny could not have been happier when the plane landed and they headed to their hotel. Hermione smiled as Ginny looked around the large hotel lobby. She definitely looked like a tourist, but Hermione found it to be cute.

"I can't believe they messed up our rooms," Hermione's mother complained in the elevator.

"It's not that bad mum. So we're not right next door to you two. You're only a few rooms down the hall."

"I know, it's just annoying." When they reached their floor, they headed to the girls' room first. Ginny could not believe how big it was. It was like an apartment. It had a living room, kitchenette, bathroom and a bedroom. Off of the bedroom was a balcony over looking the ocean.

"Well we're probably going to unpack and relax for a little while mum. What time should we meet you for dinner?"

"How about 7-ish?"

"Alright, sounds good," Hermione replied. After her parents left to go to their room, she dragged her bags into the bedroom and collapsed on one of the beds. Ginny was already laying on the other one and she turned on her side to face her girlfriend.

"Hermione...you're so far away," Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione looked at the large gap between their beds and frowned.

"Now, now, this simply won't do." She mumbled something and the two queen beds joined together into one king size bed.

"I don't think the hotel is going to be very happy about this." Ginny said as she pulled Hermione close to her.

"A little magic never hurt anyone," Hermione said with a grin, as Ginny closed the distance between their lips. Ginny ran her hand down Hermione's side and cupped her ass, causing the brunette to moan into the kiss.

"Mmm Ginny. Don't get me too excited. We've got dinner with my parents in a little while," Hermione said as Ginny started creeping her hands under Hermione's shirt.

"Oh but Hermione, you just look so sexy right now," Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear.

"And you are an evil girl. I promise that tonight you can do whatever you want to me," Hermione said with a grin.

"Thank goodness your parents got us our own room," Ginny replied.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because I don't think they would appreciate what I intend on doing to their daughter tonight..."


	11. Let's Try Something New

**A/N: **Wow I know its been forever. I know, I'm horrible at updating. =/ This computer that I have sucks. its not an excuse but...I should be getting a new one soon. B/c of that this will prolly be the last chap until then. So i had other plans for this chap but i decided to leave you guys with some smutty goodness =) everyone loves smut lol.

**Chapter Eleven: **Let's Try Something New

Hermione loved spending time with her parents just as much as the next girl, but she could not wait for dinner to be over. She was anxious to be alone with Ginny. Ginny was polite as ever, smiling and laughing at all the appropriate times. This just made Hermione more and more anxious. She could feel the electricity radiating from Ginny's skin, so she clenched her hands together to stop herself from touching the redhead. Ginny, though feeling the same anxiousness, was much better at hiding it. She did however, steal a glance at Hermione's body every now and then. How could she not? With that sexy little spaghetti strap top, and that deviously short skirt, it took all of Ginny's strength to not jump her right in the middle of dinner.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the plates were cleared, the bill was paid, and the group was heading back up to their rooms. Hermione looked out one of the windows at the ocean and got an idea.

"Mum, dad, would it be alright if Ginny and I went for a walk on the beach? It just looks so beautiful out there." Ginny raised one eyebrow as Hermione spoke but did not say anything. When Hermione's parents agreed, Hermione linked arms with Ginny and they headed outside. Once alone, Hermione untangled their arms and laced her fingers with Ginny's. They walked in silence through the sand, enjoying each other's company.

"Let's sit here," Hermione said after a minute. They sat down and Ginny rested her head on Hermione's shoulder, their fingers still intertwined between them.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Ginny. It just wouldn't be the same without you," Hermione whispered as she gazed out at the peaceful waves. Ginny smiled and turned her head to place a light kiss on Hermione's throat. The kiss led to another, just under Hermione's jaw, which led to another at the corner of her lips until Hermione couldn't take any more. She turned her head and kissed Ginny with all her might. Ginny moaned and moved to straddle the older girl. Hermione leaned back in the sand, pulling Ginny down with her. She arched her back into the redhead's body and deepened the kiss. Hermione groaned and broke the kiss.

"What is it?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Nothing really. It's just that getting sand up my skirt is not exactly on my vacation to-do list." Ginny couldn't help but laugh and Hermione joined her.

"What _is_ on your to-do list?" Ginny asked slyly after a minute. Hermione moaned as the redhead pressed their bodies closer together.

"You."

Ten minutes later they were stumbling through the door to their room trying not to lose contact with any part of each other's skin. They scrambled to get their clothes off quickly. When they were both finally undressed, Ginny pushed Hermione back onto the bed and her hands found their way into the curly brown hair that she loved so much, as their lips reconnected. Ginny got an idea and pulled away leaving Hermione breathless and confused.

"Wha..." Hermione started but Ginny ran into the bathroom quickly.

"Just a sec, I have an idea," Ginny called to her. Hermione was getting nervous until Ginny finally returned, but she was hiding something behind her back. This made her even more anxious. Ginny smiled shyly and held it out for her girlfriend to see. Hermione's eyes went wide a she took in the long red toy that Ginny was holding.

"A dildo?" Hermione asked in shock. Ginny grinned and had to fight back a moan at the look on Hermione's face.

"Not just a dildo. A strap on dildo," Ginny replied, getting more nervous by the second. What if Hermione was disgusted? Hermione swallowed hard and felt a familiar tingling sensation in her stomach as she thought about Ginny fucking her.

"Where did you get it?" Ginny blushed and tried to explain but the words came out in pairs, never full sentences and never really making sense. Hermione smiled. She hadn't expected Ginny to suddenly be so nervous. She would have to ask her about this later. Right now all she wanted was for Ginny to put that on and....Hermione moaned as her thoughts got more and more carried away.

"You're not disgusted?" Ginny finally managed to ask. Hermione smiled and crawled over to her. She sat up on her knees in front of where Ginny was standing and kissed her as passionately as she could. She wanted to show Ginny just how not-disgusted she was. She reached her hands down and took the harness so that Ginny could step into it. Ginny's nervousness disappeared and she broke the kiss. Once it was securely fastened, she pushed Hermione back onto the bed and took her right nipple in her mouth, while her hand drifted to the other one. Hermione moaned and tangled her hand in Ginny's hair trying to pull her closer. Ginny's free hand slipped down between their bodies and massaged Hermione's clit.

"Oh god Ginny. I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me," Hermione choked out as Ginny stroked her fingers up and down Hermione's slit. The redhead just smirked and positioned the toy at Hermione's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Hermione felt the tip of the dildo rubbing up and down her wet folds and groaned. She nodded, unable to speak. If Ginny waited any longer, Hermione was sure she would explode. Ginny grinned, grabbed Hermione's hips, and pulled her towards her sliding into her easily. Hermione gasped and Ginny waited for her to get used to the feeling before pulling out slowly. Hermione moaned and gripped the blankets underneath her.

"Please Ginny, I can't take it any more. Please....fuck me." Ginny pushed into her again, faster and harder this time, enjoying the sounds that were escaping from Hermione's lips. She let her hands roam over the brunette's body as she continued to pump in and out of her. She cupped Hermione's left breast and let her thumb glide over the already hardened nipple. She couldn't resist leaning down and flicking her tongue across it, causing the girl beneath her to arch her back with a loud moan. Ginny briefly hoped that they had cast a silencing spell on the room but her attention focused back on the brunette when Hermione grabbed her head to kiss her deeply. It was Ginny's turn to moan now, as Hermione massaged her breasts without breaking the kiss. Hermione was moving her hips in rhythm with Ginny's but it didn't seem to be enough.

"Harder Gin," Hermione purred against Ginny's lips. Ginny pulled back and thrusted into Hermione, making her squeal. She reached her hand between their bodies again and brushed her thumb over Hermione's swollen clit.

"You like that baby?" Ginny asked, feeling more confident now.

"Uh...yes Ginny thats it. Don't stop...oh god Ginny. That feels so fucking good." Ginny sped up her motions and Hermione's moans turned into screams of pleasure.

"Fuck, Gin. I'm so close..." Ginny grasped Hermione's hips and slammed their bodies together roughly. Hermione gripped the bed sheets beneath her and it only took one more hard thrust from Ginny to send her flying over the edge. Ginny kissed up Hermione's body, tasting the thin layer of sweat that was a result of their activity. She let her lips linger on Hermione's throat as the brunette came down from her high. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck and pulled her into a long, slow kiss.

The next morning Hermione woke up to an empty bed and the sound of people talking in the living room. She grabbed one of the robes hanging on the back of the door and went out into the other room.

"Mum, what are you doing here so early?" She asked when she saw her mom and Ginny sitting on the couch together. She pulled her robe around her more securely.

"Early? It's almost noon Hermione," her mother replied.

"Yeah you must have been pretty exhausted last night," Ginny added with a smirk. Hermione tried desperately to stop the blush that reddened her cheeks and turned around when she failed. She headed out into the connected kitchen and opened the fridge. She pretended to look for something to eat while really waiting for the blush to go away.

"I can't believe I slept that long." She returned to the living room when she was sure that it was safe.

"That's ok hunny. It gave me and Ginny a chance to chat a little bit."

"Oh that's nice. What have you guys been talking about?" Hermione asked eying Ginny carefully.

"Ginny was just telling me more about your school. Your father and I still find magic so fascinating," replied Hermione's mother.

"Oh I see. You know mum. Now that I'm 17 I can do magic whenever I want. For example..." With a flick of her wrist she was dressed. Her mother clapped and laughed in astonishment. Ginny just rolled her eyes and laughed, secretly a little disappointed that Hermione had clothes on. Hermione saw the small pout on Ginny's face and winked.

"Very good hunny!" Hermione laughed.

"It's not really that difficult mum," Hermione said trying to be modest.

"Hermione is amazing. She's the brightest witch of her age," Ginny said proudly. Hermione blushed and smiled shyly at Ginny. While they were looking at each other, Hermione's mom was looking from one to the other noticing an odd look on their faces. She decided to just ignore it for now.

"Well...I'm going to go check on your father and leave you two girls alone. Oh Hermione don't forget, we've got tickets to that thing tonight." Hermione nodded as her mother left the room. As soon as they were alone, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Hermione asked after she sat on the couch next to Ginny.

"You looked so peaceful and I was going to wake you up in my own way...but thats when your mum came in."

"Really? How exactly were you going to wake me up?"

"What? You want me to show you?" Hermione nodded and ran back into the bedroom, stripping off her clothes before jumping into the bed and pretended to be asleep. Ginny smiled and followed Hermione into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and leaned over Hermione's 'sleeping' body. She gently blew on Hermione's ear and slipped her hand under the covers. She let it rest on Hermione's ankle and gently started to slide it up Hermione's leg. Hermione couldn't help but gasp at the feather light touches Ginny was leaving on her skin. Ginny ran her hand over Hermione's thigh, over her ass and stopped at the small of her back. She took her other hand and placed it on Hermione's cheek and ran her thumb over Hermione's lips which parted slightly with the brunette's sigh. Ginny leaned over and placed her lips on Hermione's throat. She flicked her tongue out at Hermione's pulse point.

"Hermione....its time to wake up baby," Ginny whispered as her hand moved from Hermione's back to Hermione's stomach and gently rubbed up and down. This only added to the building fire in Hermione's stomach and between her legs. Ginny kissed and licked a trail down the valley between Hermione's breasts. Hermione bit her lip to keep from moaning. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Come on baby." Ginny moved her hand lower and kissed up to Hermione's jaw. Hermione gasped when Ginny brushed her fingers over her clit and up and down her slick folds.

"Oh baby, you're so wet for me." Ginny easily slid two fingers inside Hermione while kissing her deeply. Hermione couldn't hold back any longer and moaned into Ginny's mouth. Ginny moved her fingers in and out of Hermione and brushed her clit with her thumb. Hermione's eyes flew open when she felt Ginny sit up and pull her fingers out of her. Ginny licked the wetness from her fingers with a smirk on her face.

"You're awake now aren't you?" Hermione glared at her girlfriend.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that Miss Weasley," Hermione said as she sat up and tackled Ginny to the bed.


End file.
